


for all intents and purrposes, i demand cuddles

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Physical Contact, The Author Is Very Touch Starved, touch starvation, touch starved wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A particular Wilson is often touchstarved.
Kudos: 16





	for all intents and purrposes, i demand cuddles

There's a slight trill when he recognizes that a hand is moving through his hair, and, as expected, he leans into the touch.

He's definitely gotten used to the constant contact, touching, perhaps a bit too much.

But for now, he remains within the arms of his companion. Half-asleep and purring, purring, always purring when he gets his hair stroked, when someone accidentally bumps into him.

He hears the other person's heartbeat through their clothing, and sighs, contentedly. It's comforting to know that this person will be alive for another day, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no specific sleeping partner he has, but you can reasonably fill it in with any other adult character, yourself, or your OC.
> 
> This particular Wilson is also known as Cival.
> 
> ...this is also relatively self indulgent. i am very touchstarved.


End file.
